


Sound of Silence

by Grinner_H



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinner_H/pseuds/Grinner_H





	Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YamatosSenpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamatosSenpai/gifts).



Some days, Fei Long awakens to find Asami staring at him. 

He stares at him with eyes like hands, sweeping along the length of Fei Long's body - clothed in part by satin sheets and nothing else - like the gentlest of caresses; _intense_ like a panther stalking its prey. 

The lakes of his eyes emanate fire and hunger, warmth and _want._ They linger on Fei Long's own, holding him as if he were a cherished treasure; the unwavering center that keeps Fei Long from falling to pieces.

It's like looking into a beer bottle, and Fei Long desires nothing more than to drown in the depths of that deep amber gaze.

The room is silent but for the steady whirr of the fan overhead, and the rhythmic breaths that are shared in the space between them.

Asami's hand traverses that space - fingers finding their place in the darkened threads of Fei Long's hair, guiding their heads closer till there is nothing between them but the sensation of skin against skin.

Asami presses his silent smile to Fei Long's own, to the dip of his collarbone and along the plane of his chest; against _that_ scar and everywhere, _everywhere._

His hands are like his eyes, roaming unabashedly over the fine expanse of nearly unmarked skin, as if seeking to commit each curve and angle to memory.

A single touch is a world of pleasure and Asami spares none - lips, tongue, hands, teeth - till Fei Long teeters on the precarious point between incoherence and insanity; something like _almost_ and _not quite_ and _stop, don't stop, 'cause I'll fucking **murder** you if you **do.**_

But it's his _eyes_ \- darkened deep brown and hazed with lust - that pins Fei Long to the fabric of the sheets, calling forth not-words and shattering the silence like a crescendo.

It's that penetrating gaze that has Fei Long wrapping himself around Asami like a vine, clinging to him like foam cresting a wave.

Asami caresses him with a rapacious gaze and passion unchecked, rendering Fei Long bare in every way before him - open and willing and _aching_ with unrepressed _need._

Their bodies are pressed so close, there is nothing Fei Long can feel but the scorching heat of Asami's flesh, the hardness of sculpted muscle and solid bone, and the maddening sensation of Asami _moving_ inside him.

And it's like a dance - the tight weave of their limber frames, the heady, pulsing rhythm and the shared breath between them; moving to a beat only they can hear.

Asami's eyes are like the lyrics to a song, like the final page of a good book, telling Fei Long everything he already knows, but will never tire of knowing.

Asami's eyes speak when his mouth says nothing at all, and it is in them that Fei Long becomes truly undone.


End file.
